Pivot structures allowing single-plane pivotal operation of toggle levers in switch bushings have been known heretofore. A widely used pivot structure has been a pivot pin or rivet extending through the bushing and the enlarged portion of the toggle lever. Another pivot has been attained by providing a socket in a plastic bushing and an annular entry lip above the socket small enough and with sufficient resiliency to allow snap-in assembly of the partial-spherical enlarged portion of the toggle lever into such socket. Still another pivot has been attained by a two-piece bushing having a socket affording free entry of the enlarged portion of the lever from the top plus a retainer attachable to the top of the bushing to retain the toggle lever in place. A further pivot has been attained by a socket in the bushing allowing free entry of the enlarged portion of the lever from below, and relying on the spring-biased plunger or plungers at the lower end of the toggle lever for retaining the toggle lever in its socket seat.
While these prior pivots have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.